


Who You Are Underneath

by Chasserie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Dry Humping, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rejection, Sad Louis, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasserie/pseuds/Chasserie
Summary: Au where Harry and Louis  were still in the band One Direction, but never got together. In fact Harry had tried to kiss Louis when he was 17 only to have Louis reject him and regret it for years after. Eventually the band broke up and everyone went their separate ways. Present day Louis, after being dumped by another boyfriend for being closeted, shows up on Harry's doorstep to ask him yet again for another chance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The summary makes it look like here is more to this than shameless porn, I saw Harry's another man covers and thought good god I need to write something pornographic.  
> FYI I have never written fanfiction nor have I ever written smut before. And I certainly don't own anyone or anything. This has not been betad my BFF won't email me back, sorry kiddos, enjoy.

Harry had just gotten home when he felt his phone in his back pocket vibrate with a notification. He dropped his keys in the bowl by his front door and reached into the back pocket of his tight black jeans to see who it was. He opened a text message from Louis simply asking _can I come to yours?_

He hadn't heard from any of the boys, including Louis, in months. He had seen him periodically getting papped more or less and lately had been looking a little on the rougher side. It wasn't the biggest surprise that he would be texting him, but Harry typed back _of course_ and then _what's the occasion? ;P_  and not surprisingly didn't receive a reply.

“I miss your hair.” Louis started when Harry opened the door breezing past him. He looked like he had just gotten out of bed, unshaven wearing  dark grey sweatpants and a navy hoodie.

“Never thought I'd hear myself say it, complained enough when you wanted to play rapunzel didn't I?” he walked further in and kicked off his shoes haphazardly like he still lived in Harry's space. Harry just rolled his eyes and followed him toeing his trainers against the wall.

“Hello, Louis. Its nice to see you as well. For what occasion have you managed to grace me with your presence? I haven't seen you since before summer.” He said watching Louis pace nervously around him.

“Well you've just been so busy Harold. Obviously _you_ never thought to call. Nice collar on another man by the way, like everyone to know how much of a freak you are.” Louis sniped. Harry could tell there was no real heat behind it, Louis kept darting his eyes around the room, anywhere but at Harry.

“I had some work kept me busy, sorry I haven't been more available. It's Friday night, though. Where's that nice guy I heard you were seeing?” Harry asked already knowing the answer. Louis's constant fidgeting and snippy attitude plus how rundown he had been looking recently was a bit of a giveaway. There Louis had been dumped again, judging by the dark circles under his blue eyes this was worst than the last time. And as painful as it was to watch the aftermath it was hard to pity him every time he disappeared after getting a new one. It was the same story over and over, friend of a friend, very nice, everything good until they tire of Louis doing stunts and having to hide in the closet to the public.

“Why wouldn't you just give me a second chance?” Louis turned to him. Harry ran his fingers through his short hair and let out a tired sigh glancing at the clock behind Louis. It was close to midnight.

“We were kids,” he started for the hundredth time picking at the hem of his white t shirt.

“ _You_ were a kid, Harry! I didn't know what to do, I felt responsible! Like I'd done something wrong.” Louis pleaded, but Harry had heard it before. He shook his head and looked away mentally trying to find a way to get Louis out of his flat before he broke something.

Before he could think of anything to say he reached for Louis and embraced him in a tight hug. He wrapped one arm around Louis's waist and cradled the back of his head with the other. Louis put his arms around Harry’s neck and shuddered a defeated breath against him.

Harry didn't know what to do, Louis was inconsolable like this and in Harry's opinion entirely unreasonable. Harry loved him so much, he always had. He cared more for him than he even thought possible, but what it was Louis wanted Harry simply wouldn't give him. Couldn't give him.

Harry had seen Louis happy with other guys and knew if he tried he could be again. He just needed time to get over this last one, Derek or David something, then he'd see. Harry began to gently rock them from side to side imagining it; Louis smiling his secretive smile sneaking texts when he thought no one was paying attention, nervously introducing someone fit to stand by his side to his close friends while out for dinner or something, showing up disheveled places after being thoroughly debauched behind closed doors.

Harry looked up catching sight of them in his hallway mirror. Louis had seemed to have calmed and was gently swaying along with Harry while being basically fantasized about. Harry pressed his cheek to the side of Louis's head and began to rub his back softly. He eyed Louis's body through his hoodie, the way his joggers pulled tight around his bum. His ass was so ridiculously round. Harry brought one of his huge hands down to the small of Louis’s back for comparison and smirked.

What a pair they would have made if only Harry hadn't been so eager or if Louis hadn't been so scared. He had been so young and earnest with his feelings, looking back no wonder Louis had been terrified. Harry had acted like he'd hung the moon watching everything he did shamelessly showering him with affection. He closed his eyes at the memory of when everything had changed.

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath. Louis hummed seemingly in agreement even though he probably hadn't heard what Harry said.

“What if I gave you what you wanted?” Harry blurted. Louis tensed in his arms.

“Harry…” Louis began while pulling away.

“I'm serious, Louis. You think I'm something that I'm not. And you just want that. That person I'll never be for you.”

Louis jerked back trying to escape the cage of Harry's arms only to have Harry hold him tighter.

“Get off of me!” Louis wailed. Harry could hear his voice breaking. He didn't want to tear Louis apart like this, but he didn't see any other way. They had been here before and, given enough time, would come right back to this again and again. This fantasy of regret Louis just couldn't let go of. Wouldn't, stubborn Louis. Harry knew it even if Louis was blind to how he was acting.

“Please. Harry, just let me go….” Harry wasn't even sure if Louis was just talking about it physically anymore. He wished he could.

He let Louis fall away only to hold his face forcing him to look in his eyes when he spoke.

“What do you want me to do? Fuck you till you don't love me anymore? Take you where you think that stupid kiss would have led us years ago?” Harry's eyes were wild and Louis looked like he'd been physically struck by what Harry was saying.

“You'll pine over me just for a little bit. Just long enough till you find a new boyfriend and won't remember I exist until you're single again and you miss having a dick ready when you want it so what do you want me to do, huh?” Harry practically shouted, angry at himself for even saying any of it. Louis pinched his eyes shut and turned his face into Harry's hand to hide when his tears began to fall. He was trembling slightly, little tremors that Harry could feel Louis desperately trying to control.

“Okay,” Louis whispered sadly into Harry's palm. Harry held his breath and felt more of Louis's tears spill between his fingers. “Do it.” Louis said louder turning to face him. His eyes were pink and shining wet and his lower lip quivered as he held back the urge to beg him. He would do it if he had to, but Harry didn't want that. He pulled Louis's face closer and pressed his mouth to his until he didn't feel his lips trembling. Harry tilted Louis's head back, his jaw dropping open while Harry forced his tongue inside. He wasn't going to give Louis anything, he decided. Harry was going to take everything from him.

Louis gently gripped Harry's hips while he continued to kiss him. Harry began walking him backwards crowding him against the wall. Harry could feel himself beginning to get hard in his pants, his mind racing with thoughts surrounding Louis flushed naked spread out on his bed. He pressed himself against Louis's hip and moaned into his mouth.

“Feel that? Fuck, Lou,” Harry murmured in between kisses. “Still get me so hard,” to drive his point home Harry began to grind against him.

Louis began to tremble again his hands softly flexed at Harry's sides like he's scared he would break the spell if he pushed back and took anything for himself, content to let Harry dry hump him in his hallway. Harry mouthed at his jaw nipping and sucking at his neck while he grabbed one of Louis's hands and pressed it against the length of his erection through his pants.  
Louis let out a high whimper and cupped his hand around Harry stroking him awkwardly.

Harry stepped back to take off his shirt and stretch catching Louis openly staring. He smirked and walked back motioning for Louis to follow him into the bedroom.

“Take off your clothes and get on the bed.” Harry said lowly. Louis complied immediately throwing his t-shirt, hoodie, and joggers on the floor revealing a blush that spread from his face down his neck to his chest. Harry slowly approached where Louis sat at the edge of the bed, his erection clearly evident through his jeans now. Louis was eying it desperately and let loose a tiny moan when Harry stood in between his separated knees.

“This what you wanted?” Harry asked bringing his hand to Louis's cheek. Louis whimpered and looked up at him pleading. Harry unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them and his pants down just enough to pull out his aching cock. This wasn't the first time Louis had seen Harry's dick and it wasn't even the biggest he had taken by far, but that was the last thing on his mind, his eyes impossibly wide openly staring as Harry gave himself a few loose strokes. He finally gripped the base and pushed his thumb down to bring the tip closer to Louis's parted lips.

“Why don't you have a taste,” he whispered before Louis opened his mouth and began sloppily licking and sucking, his eyelids fluttering shut. Harry groaned moving his hand from Louis's cheek to the back of his head threading his fingers through his hair and gripping firmly.

Louis was so desperate to please it was almost overwhelming. Looking down at him Harry had never seen anyone so wrecked before from so little. Louis's hands gripped the duvet cover on either side of him, his dick fully hard curving upward. He must have been so desperate to be touched as he poured everything he wanted into a messy blowjob. Louis's mouth was wet, spit dribbling down his chin while he frantically began to bob his head on Harry's dick. Harry moaned accidentally, having been trying to maintain some semblance of control while he spiraled towards inevitably spilling down Louis's throat.

He suddenly pulled Louis off of him unwilling for this to be over so fast. Louis looked dazed panting blinking his eyes up at Harry, his mouth open. Searching Harry's eyes Louis bit his swollen bottom lip knowingly and released it. He opened his mouth and let his tongue peek out just enough to cover his bottom lip like an offering and blinked slowly up at Harry.

“Fuck,” Harry groaned as he slid his cock easily back into Louis's mouth holding him in place. He began to thrust shallowly dragging the underside of his cock against Louis's tongue. Louis shut his eyes again and closed his lips around Harry leaning into him.

“Yeah, take it,” Harry whispered when he began to push against the back of Louis's throat. Louis let out a little moan and reached for Harry's hips steadying himself as he took Harry deeper. Before Louis could properly adjust Harry pulled his head back again trailing a string of saliva from Louis's mouth to his cock.

Louis groaned loud and broken, his voice wrecked already. Harry pinched his eyes shut, dangerously close to coming and trying to get control of himself. He looked down at Louis with his head tilted back and his mouth hanging open.

Harry released his cock and held Louis's head on either side. Louis needed no guidance taking Harry into his mouth and immediately pushing himself down to the hair at the base of Harry's cock. He breathed through his nose and slid his mouth up and down slow and steady. Eventually Harry pulled Louis off of him again leaving him flushed and panting.

“Be still,” Harry said as he gently pushed him down onto the mattress and sunk to his knees in front of him. He nudged Louis's thighs further apart and pressed open mouthed kisses from the inside of Louis's knee. He moved up towards Louis's painfully hard erection which had not flagged at all under neglect. When Harry’s mouth met the particularly soft piece of skin in Louis's inner thigh he bit down earning him a yelp of protest from Louis as he sat up. Louis glared at him, but didn't openly object. Harry returned his mouth to the same spot speaking in a low rumble.

“Want me to stop? I'll stop if you want, but this is all or nothing.” Harry said against his skin. Louis lay back down and Harry licked a broad stripe over the pinked flesh and into the crease of Louis's thigh. Louis squirmed under the sensation reaching to grip the duvet again once Harry began to mouth at his cock. This close Louis smelled of clean sweat and faintly of soap.

“You showered for this, Lou?” Harry asked when he let Louis's cock slip from his mouth. Louis moaned quietly, tensing from embarrassment. Harry wanted to tease him more, but he also wanted to fuck him so he stood up and made to get lube and a condom from his nightstand.

“Yes!” Louis croaked misunderstanding Harry's departure for withdrawal. Harry turned to look at Louis's face while he frantically confessed.

“I was hopeful, yes. I didn't. .. I didn't think though, that this would actually happen, Harry.” he said and let out a relieved chuckle as Harry finally pulled off his jeans and pants.

“ You gonna do it, then?” he asked noticing the lube and condom as Harry crawled onto the bed with him. He began to scoot up the bed towards the pillows, Harry following him on his hands and knees.

“Do what?” Harry whispered hovering over Louis leaning in to brush his lips across Louis's jaw and neck making him sigh.

“Mm, put your dick in me,” Louis breathed soft and high, like a plea. He reached for Harry's dick and gave it a squeeze. Harry groaned and brought the unopened condom to Louis's lips.

“Hold this,” he said gently placing it in Louis's mouth to shut him up while he poured lube on his index and middle finger. Louis huffed, but held the foil in between his lips. Harry slid one of his hands under Louis's thigh pulling it up and brought his fingers down to the crack of Louis's ass. Louis gasped softly while Harry used the pads of his fingers to rub down his perineum to his hole. He circled it slowly, but didn't actually push in. Harry began to place light touches of his lips along Louis's neck while he rubbed at him. Harry took just his index finger and dipped it inside Louis slowly. Louis turned his head away from Harry and let the condom packet fall from his mouth while he let out a shuddering breath.

Harry leaned over and kissed him hungrily and began to gently slide his finger in and out. Louis was so warm and tight Harry imagined it might be ages until he actually got to fuck him. Louis brought his hands up putting them in Harry's hair. Louis began to gently roll his hips trying to make Harry go faster. Harry pulled his finger out and reached for more lube. He was going to make a mess of his duvet cover, but he didn't care. Anything was worth seeing Louis come undone like this when Harry held his hip down with his clean hand and pushed two fingers into him.

“Ngh,” Louis grunted biting his lip and closing his eyes. With Harry propped up and out of Louis's reach he brought his arms above his head to grab at the pillow behind him elongating his torso. Harry prodded him purposefully looking for Louis's prostate. It was evident by Louis's face when he found it. Louis cried out throwing his head back when Harry began to massage him there.

Louis spread his shaking knees wider struggling against Harry's grip to move his hips. Harry slid the hand gripping Louis's hip over his lower abdomen and pushed trying to put pressure on his prostate from both sides. Louis started breathing heavy choked off breaths, his eyes rolling back and his mouth pressed against his bicep. Harry relented the pressure on Louis's prostate and slid down Louis's body to take his cock back in his mouth.

“Guh, _god_ Hazza, I'm gonna fuh-ucking come, no, _please_ ,” Louis begged when Harry began to pump his fingers in time with the rhythm of his mouth on Louis's dick. Harry released him with a wet sound and rested his forehead on Louis's tummy while he continued to finger him, avoiding his prostate now. Harry started stretching his fingers and reached for the lube again. He pulled his fingers out and sat up.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Louis whispered when he saw Harry pour more lube on his fingers giving him a little smirk. He capped the lube and dropped it on the bed and reached for the condom placing it closer.

“Okay to keep going?” Harry asked sincerely. Louis swallowed trying to collect himself before he nodded and released one of his hands to reach down and spread his ass open shamelessly. Harry gasped softly eyes wide staring at Louis's hole stretched, pink, and wet. He crawled over him and steadied himself on his elbow next to Louis's head. He reached under and grabbed a fistful of Louis's hair when he pushed three fingers into him.

“Feels so good, Lou. Gonna fuck you so hard.” Harry growled in Louis's ear picking up the pace of his fingers as if to demonstrate. Louis keened high and needy from Harry's words and the thrusts of his fingers just shy of painful. Louis released the pillow and pulled Harry's mouth to his in a sloppy desperate kiss. Harry had felt patient, content to tease up to this point, but now he was fucking ready. He pressed his length against Louis's hip and thrusted shallowly while still frantically fingering Louis's ass.

Harry dominated the kiss, fucking Louis’s mouth with his tongue and making him moan. He’d officially had enough. Louis had assured him he was good to go further though they hadn’t explicitly discussed what that meant. Either way Harry was sure Louis would take whatever he was going to give him. The thought of doing this facing him struck Harry as less than ideal. So far he had been alternating between using and teasing Louis and it was going to be suspicious if he looked anywhere else but at Louis when he fucked him. Still, he felt that familiar ache he was so used to when it came to all things Louis.

“Turn over,” Harry commanded sitting up and pulling his fingers out. He saw Louis's confused expression out of the corner of his eye and busied himself with opening the condom and rolling it on to avoid his gaze. Louis turned over and grabbed a pillow to put under his torso propping him up a little. Harry grabbed the lube and coated himself with it wiping the excess into Louis's crack. He scooted closer on his knees and without any preamble pushed his dick into Louis.

“Oh fuuuuck…” Louis moaned brokenly. Harry's jaw dropped in a silent moan himself, trying to calm down as he pushed deeper into Louis's tight heat. His eyes rolled back so he shut them bending over his chest against Louis's back. He buried his face in the back of Louis's neck and breathed deeply. He could feel him twitch struggling to adjust to the intrusion.

He pulled his arm around underneath Louis's chest and palmed his neck, just barely putting enough pressure there for Louis to feel him, and brought his other hand to thread his fingers into the hair on the back of Louis's head. Louis brought both his hands on either side to rest on Harry's thighs and gently pet him.

“Please move, I can't,” Louis started, pressing his fingers into Harry's thighs. Harry slowly tilted his hips back sliding himself partially out then rolling them forth pushing back into Louis. He continued this slowly, fucking him deep until he was confident he was no longer in danger of coming too soon. Then he pushed himself up, sliding his hands down Louis's narrow waist to his hips holding him for leverage while he began to fuck him harder. Louis cried out once Harry put pressure on his prostate again.

Louis brought his arms around in front of himself and arched his back while Harry continued to slam into him repeatedly. Louis's back was starting to glisten with sweat, his hair dampening and curling at the edges. Harry grabbed Louis's ass and used his thumbs to pull his cheeks apart revealing Louis's stretched wet hole as Harry steadily fucked him. Louis moaned under the observation loud and shameless. He spread his knees further apart and pushed back to meet Harry's thrusts.

“This is what I wanted,” Louis gasped. “This is what I always, oh fuck, _Harry”_ Louis moaned pressing the side of his face against the mattress. Harry pulled his hips up and pulled the pillow out from under Louis. He reached under him grabbing his erection which had been pooling precome on his pillow and began feverishly jerking him.

“I want you, mmmm Louis, I want you to _come_ ” Harry said lowly and gravelly in Louis ear while he worked his cock. When Louis came he did so with a pained cry, the blissed out sensation not quite enough to mask the devastation that it was over. He clenched around Harry while he fucked into him over sensitive and painful. Harry came with a grunt wrapping his arms around Louis and crushing him into the bed.

Louis felt impossibly tense for someone who had just had and orgasm. He lay still on the bed while Harry pulled his softening cock from his ass and rolled over to pull the condom off and tie the end. He didn't move while he listened to Harry catch his breath and eventually get up to throw the condom away and retrieve a wet flannel to clean himself off. Harry wiped the mess of lube and sweat from Louis's ass and walked into the bathroom to get rid of the cloth.

Louis didn't want to get up or for any of this to be over so he continued to lay still until Harry pulled a blanket over him and got in the bed switching off the light. In the darkness he could finally let loose a breath he felt like he had been holding since Harry wrung his orgasm out of him. He rolled to his side facing away from Harry hoping he would hold him even when Harry turned to face the other way.


End file.
